Post edit data, such as human translator feedback, may be created by human translators in order to correct a machine translation sentence pair. For example, a machine translation sentence pair may include a source sentence unit, such as a word or phrase, as well as a machine translation generated target sentence unit. If the target sentence unit generated by the machine translation system is incorrect, a human translator may generate post-edits that correct the error. While these post-edits are a valuable resource for customizing and adapting statistical machine translation models, updating the machine translation system with these post-edits remains a difficult endeavor.